


Moonlit Night

by seke



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: Takasugi and Bansai drink and make out.





	Moonlit Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I wrote a BanTaka! To be honest, I wanted to try a different style of writing and I think I managed it in the beginning, but then I took a nap and was unable to try it again. Especially since the fic has no real plot, it became kinda hard. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

“Come in,” Takasugi said as soon as his name was called by that very familiar voice. “I didn't think you would be back so early, Bansai.”

It wasn't  _ early _ but it was  _ earlier _ than the usual. There were times (and those were common) when Bansai arrived at dawn. But that time, the sun was almost all gone, still, it wasn't night time yet.

At first, Bansai didn't reply. Barefoot, except for his socks, he stepped into the room, feeling the heating underneath the floor warm his feet as he walked towards  Takasugi. 

“I daresay I didn't think you'd start drinking so early either,” Bansai said. He could fool anyone into thinking his tone was neutral—but not Takasugi. He knew there was a bit of sarcasm in there. 

“Oh, this?” Takasugi glanced at the cup he had next to him. Which Bansai kept staring at. “This is nothing, just a warm-up.”

“ _ A warm-up _ ,” Bansai repeated. That was ridiculous but it felt like something Takasugi would do. 

Bansai didn't really expect him to wait until he came back to start drinking. 

 

“Come closer,” Takasugi asked with an almost smirk. Bansai couldn't tell if he was just lazy, depressed or drunk. It could be all of those. 

But from the smell of alcohol, he guessed the later. 

He sat down next to Takasugi, on the floor. 

Bansai thought about pointing out that he noticed something was wrong with him—with _his_ _song_ —but he decided not to. 

“There's something,” Takasugi spoke, all of a sudden. “... Something on your face.”

He touched Bansai's cheek. He held his face and stared at him like it wasn't a big deal.

For Bansai, it felt like Takasugi could read his thoughts and see right through him, even though he couldn't even see his eyes clearly. 

Not when he was wearing his sunglasses and when Takasugi, well, had an eye missing.

“There it is,” Takasugi announced after rubbing Bansai's cheek.  _ Cleaning _ it. “It was blood,” he said. “Well done, manslayer Bansai.”

Takasugi would feel sorry for those who died if ten… perhaps fifteen years ago. But that was all in the past. 

Thinking about it as a terrorist, the commander of the Kiheitai, only gave him the same thing as the alcohol did. A burning throat. And satisfaction. 

“How many did you kill? Two? Three?”

“Four,” Bansai answered casually as if he was being asked what time it was.

“ _ Four _ ,” Takasugi repeated, amused. “Interesting number for deaths.”

He laughed, but there was still something sad about him.

Not that  _ anyone _ in the Kiheitai was happy.

“Let me pour you a drink,” Takasugi suggested. “You must be tired.”

Bansai shrugged, putting his shamisen and sword aside.

“Done with your warm-up?” Bansai asked, to tease him. 

Takasugi, who was pouring Bansai sake with his back facing him, stopped what he was doing to look at him again. 

He reduced the distance, if any, between them so their faces were close enough for them to feel each other's breaths. 

“Not yet,” he muttered between their lips and finally, kissed Bansai. 

There was nothing particular about the way Takasugi was kissing him. He was drunk and needy, so Bansai could taste the sake in his mouth, the slow motions of his tongue and even tell that he had smoked earlier. He was used to it. 

And yet, he didn't get tired of it. 

Bansai didn't think much when they kissed, especially not when they were drinking. However, he acknowledged that the kiss, or rather, Takasugi himself, was enough to get him drunk. 

“Your drink,” Takasugi said when Bansai was lost in thoughts. He hadn't even realized Takasugi was done, static since their kiss. 

Bansai accepted the drink as it was handed to him and poured some more in Takasugi's cup. 

They drank in silence. But it was fine. They enjoyed each other's company. Being able to spend a quiet time like that was already good enough.

“I'm glad you are okay, Shinsuke,” Bansai said, all of a sudden. It didn't suit him, he thought. At least he had the alcohol to blame. 

Takasugi held back his laughter.

“Don't think too much about it,” he said. “I can't die yet. So even if a grim reaper comes to take me, I will just take them instead.”

Bansai laughed, as Takasugi refilled his cup. He took it and drank some more. 

“You should worry about yourself first,” Takasugi added. “I won't let you die without my permission.”

“I don't plan on doing so. Unless if it's for your sake, I daresay. My life belong to you, after all.”

“And yet, you are the most stubborn in our army.”

“ _ Second _ most,” Bansai corrected him. “Right after our commander.”

Takasugi laughed. It was only during those moments with Bansai that he could feel at ease. At least for a night. 

“I have to be strict,” Takasugi said, with a more teasing smile than before. “Don't you agree, Bansai?”

Bansai shook his head. 

“No, you are right, I daresay. No complaints from me.”

“Good.”

“Except,” Bansai spoke again, when Takasugi thought he was done. “I think we should kiss more.”

“I see we both agree on this matter.”

Again, Takasugi was the one to initiate the kiss. He liked to be in control most of times. That was just his way of doing things. But… 

He didn't push Bansai away when his hands held his body, one on his thigh and the other below his kimono, touching his chest.

Rather, he found it pleasant. He was in the need of some gentle touches—or rough, if that was what Bansai wanted. 

If Takasugi was being honest, he would say he liked it best when Bansai was even aggressive, but he didn't mind either way. 

 

“Stop,” Takasugi asked, panting. They were getting too into it and he didn't want to rush things. At least not on that day. “You brought your shamisen with you, right? Play me a song.”

Takasugi's voice was firm, his words sounding like an order. But he wasn't forcing Bansai.

Because he didn't to.

“Why?” Bansai asked, but he didn't wait for Takasugi to reply. 

His fingers, earlier on his thigh, invaded Takasugi's kimono. Only his fundoshi was in the way when Bansai got bolder and started brushing his cock.

Takasugi was unable to stop himself and moaned.  _ Bansai was the worst. _ As if he wasn't hard enough.

“There's already a good song playing, I daresay. My favorite, on top of that.”

Takasugi glared at him for his choice of words, though he couldn't deny that he was enjoying his touches. 

“Because I'm telling you to stop,” Takasugi said harshly, even though his body was trembling due to his arousal. “And I want to hear  _ your  _ music.”

“Hmph.”

Bansai wanted to touch him some more, but he wasn't in position to disagree to his orders—not because he was Shinsuke Takasugi, the commander of Kiheitai, but because he was  _ Shinsuke _ , the man he was heels over head with.

Plus, he wouldn't do anything Takasugi didn't want to.

Bansai got his shamisen off the floor. 

“Was this a warm-up too?”

Takasugi merely smiled. 

“Yes.”

 

Bansai did as he was asked to and played a song for Takasugi, one that he had just composed. 

Takasugi kept quiet, with his eye closed so he could appreciate the music better.

 

“I want to play it together,” Takasugi said, when Bansai's fingers ceased touching the shamisen.

“Right now?!” Bansai asked, failing to hide his shock. 

“No. Right now I want you to touch me,” Takasugi spoke slurred. 

 

It was already morning when they decided it was time to sleep. They'd had sex, but Takasugi told Bansai he didn't want to go to his bedroom, nor he wanted him to stay in his.

They parted ways, but the two of them were smiling when they left that one room.

And so, they went to bed when the sun shone, promising, although not with words, to meet again when the moon came back. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Seke I'm confused, when does this fic take time?" I don't know either. Also it's not proofread and I don't know if it will be, lol.
> 
> And aaaa I wanted to try writing Bansai and Takasugi in a different way too...


End file.
